Conversations Through Windows
by tecky.06
Summary: Brittany and Santana were best of friends before. Mr. Schue decides to make them work together. Will they restore their friendship again?
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to do something productive before classes start in June thus, my first fic. :] **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.**

* * *

"San wake up we're gonna be late!" Santana woke up with a loud banging on her door. She pulled the cover over ther head to lessen the sound.

"5 more minutes!" She yelled.

"Wake up now or I'm dragging you lazy ass to school." This time she felt someone pulling off the cover from her head.

With no choice left she stood up glaring at her brother. "Fine! I'm up. Now get lost while I get ready."

"Well someone's grumpy today."

"Noah."

He held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Leaving."

Once the door closed Santana plugged her iPod to her iHome and headed towards her bathroom.

* * *

Opening her closet she decided to put on the first piece of clothing she saw which resulted to skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck shirt, and a pair of coverse. She took her iPod and slipped her earphones under her shirt and plugged them to her ears.

She went into the kitchen seeing that her papi was reading the paper while Puck was discussing something to their mami.

"Ah, someone's up. Goodmoring mija." Her papi said once he noticed Santana's prescence.

"Goodmorning papi." She went over to him to kiss him on the cheek.

She grabbed an apple and walked around the table and sipped coffee from her mami's cup. "Goodmorning mami."

Her mami looked at her and frowned. "You should wake up earlier and have a real breakfast mija."

"Yeah, stop hibernating winters not until a few more months." Puck chuckled.

She rolled her aye at him. "Whatever, and you wake up early because?"

"To style my hair." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you mean to say that you wake up early just to style that strip on your head you call hair?"

Their parents chuckled. "She's got a point mijo."

He grumbled which made their parents laugh more. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are brotha." The latina laughed.

"Okay, leggo school." Puck said. "Bye papi. Bye mami." He kissed her cheek and headed outside.

"Yeah by guys see you later." Santana said as she bent down and kissed her mami. Her mami noticed that she had her earphones on.

"Mija, you haven't left the house and yet you already have your earphones in you ear."

"But I'm not playing anything yet mami." With that she followed her brother outside.

"It's a good thing she never goes deaf." Carmen said to her husband.

Rafael laughed. "You should wonder why they always go to school together when they have their own cars."

"Their twins, they've been doing thins together ever since they were babies." Carmen shrugged.

* * *

"So what did mom tell you this time?" Puck asked as Santana entered the car.

She tossed her bag in the back and sighed. "Same old earphone before leaving the house thing."

"Well you don't have a hard time hearing what people say to you even though you have those things blasting off your ears." He chuckled as he started the engine.

Santana smirked. "It's because I'm a ninja."

"Right." He said rolling his eyes.

"I also heard papi saying why we go to school together when we have our own cars"

"It's so we can help save mother earth by using less oil."

"Why someone's eco friendly today." His sister laughed.

"Whatever, just admit you like riding with me to school." He put the car into reverse and started to back off the driveway. "Hey Brittany!" he waved when he saw the blonde walking towards her own car. "We should ask her to ride with us sometime."

"Yeah so we could help save our mother earth." Santana said sarcastically.

"Aw, why so bitter?" He nudged his sister softly.

"Whatever Noah just drive me to school."

Puck sighed in defeat. "Aye aye captain."

Puck knew not to push his sister about the topic so they drove to school in silence while Santana looked out the window and Puck jammed to the radio by himself.

* * *

**So should I continue or not? I hope you guys liked it. Thoughts and suggestions are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Santana looked around the cafeteria for the familiar faces she would hang out with. She began to think that she would have to eat alone for the day until she saw a blonde haired boy with big lips sitting next to Mercedes waving at her. She imediately walked to the table when she saw her brother clearing the table telling Sam to give her some room.

"Always the gantleman I see." She laughed. "Thanks."

"I was raised properly." Puck smiked.

"I swear if you two weren't related you'd make a good couple." Mercedes said.

"Sorry wheezy I don't swing that way." Santana said as Puck offered her a fist punch. "So why are the jocks here again?" She began to ask.

"Apperently someone misses Mercedes today." Kurt said.

"Whatever." Sam said as he kissed Mercedes cheek.

Santana began to take a bite from her sandwich when she felt something was off. She decided to shrug it off. She decided to zone out as her frieds started to have their own conversations. The jocks were talking about, well of course, football while Kurt and Mercedes talked about what they will sing this week in glee club. Half way through her sandwich she realized that her big mouth of a friend wasn't talking. And usually she would be sharing her plans about glee club. It wasn't that she didn't like Rachel it's just thay she gets carried away too much and becomes a machine gun. She finished her lunch and spoke up. "Where's Rachel?"

Kurt pointed to his side. She tilted her head and she saw Rachel texting furiously with her phone completely oblivious to her surroundings. She turned and raised an eyebrow at Mercedes. The darker girl shrugged.

"Probably texting Quinn." Mercedes said.

"Definitely Quinn. She has the power to make Berry shut up." Kurt chuckled.

"Excuse me, even though I may be too engrossed in texting Quinn I am still completely aware of my surroundings. Which means I am completely aware that you guys are talking about me." Rachel said as she slid her phone into her pocket. "Also it has come to my attention that you guys have chosen wonderful songs for glee but I must say that my song choice is of course, better. I mean who would bet Barbara Streisand?" With that the group of friends knew that Rachel Berry had come back down to earth.

"Whatever you say Rachel." Santana chuckled.

"Talking about glee also gave me a reason to ask you a question Santana." Rachel turned her attention to Santana. _Oh, no here we go again_. Santana thought.

"Why won't you join glee?"

"I don't know Berry. Not my thing I guess." Santana answered.

With that Mercedes an Kurt snorted which caused Puck and Sam to look at her too.

"Please all of us here know you like to sing." Kurt began.

Mercedes nodded her head. "Yeah, and we also know that you have a great voice don't deny because I know everyone in this table has heard you sing at least once. Earphones stuck into your head or hanging from your shirt kind of gives it away.?

Santana knew that what they said were true. She did love to sing but mostly she did it in her house, in the bathroom or in the car with Puck. She'd lie if she says that she's not good enough. She has no problem with the kids in the glee club, in fact she met them once at Sam's party. She liked them and they got along quite well. Except for one member, _Brittany_, yep that's the rreason why Santana didn't want to join glee club. She saw that the group of people were really close, almost like family. Meaning that if she joined the club she'd have to talk to the blue eyed blonde eventaully. And that was the case she'd been avoiding ever since 8th grade.

"I don't know really. I'll thinks about it." She said to the curious faces that were looking at her. Everybody sighed and knew that they couldn't get the latina to joined their club again. Everyone, except Puck who knew the real reason why.

The bell rang for last period and Santana sat at the back of the classroom. She was glad that her last subject was Spanish which made her have the time to relax and let her mind wonder of other things. She took out her notebook and pen and opened it from the back knowing that she would doodle later during the lesson. She too her earphones and passed it behind her ear before plugging it again into her ear and moved some of her hair in front of her shoulders to hide the wires that could be seen. She pulled out her iPod and scanned through her playlist looking for an upbeat song to keep her up through the whole class. She turned the volume low enough that nobody would know that she was listening but high enough for her taste.

Mr. Schuester came in an the room started to quiet down. He began to discuss the day's lesson. Santana laughed to herself when the teacher would sometimes teach terms wrong but she respected his effort. Once the teacher turned to write something on the board Santana pressed the play button of he iPod through her jeans. For years of always carrying her iPod around she had memorized the locations of all the buttons and can operate it while not looking. She started to doodle as the song began

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

She started to silently tap her foot and drew random shapes.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me._

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Santana turned her attention back to Mr. Schue when he discussed the day's assignment.

"So everybody can pick their own partner." He began. A couple of 'yes' and students asking if they wanted to be partners filled the room. Santana felt someone tap her shoulder but before she turned her head to she who the person was Mr. Schue spoke up.

"But," the teacher said and waited to have his students' attention back at him "Brittany and Santana are off limits. Those two will be each other's partner."

"What?" Santana said shocked. _This couldn't be happening. Out of all the people why her?_

Finn raised his hand. "Mr. Schue what's the point of picking partners? And why did you have to team up Santana an Brittany, we all know that they're like the smartest ones in the class."

"Yeah if they were partners they would end up having a super omega A plus." Another student said.

The teacer sighed and began to explain. "This is why I made them partners bacause all of you would be running to them and they would end up doing most of the work and that's not fair isn't it?" With that everybody accepted the fact that they would have to own the grade themselves.

That night Santana sat at desk thinking about what her they said during dinner.

"_I heard you got partnered up with Brittany for Spanish." Puck said._

"_Brittany Pierce?" Her mom asked._

"_Yes, her." Santana sighed._

"_Ah, I haven't seen her in a while. You guys used to be best of friends." Carmen said._

"_Mami she lives next door." The younger girl replied._

"_You know what I mean Santana."_

"_I heard she was a cheerleader at your school." Her papi stated._

_Santana grunted in response._

_Rafael sighed. "Tana it's not good to be mad at her."_

"_I'm not mad at her, I'm just avoiding her." she answered._

"_You can't just avoid her too, she is our neighbor. Do ou even remember the reason why you started to avoid her?" Her papi said._

_Santana thought about it for a moment. To be honest she doesn't know why anymore. She sighed. "No." She heard Puck chuckle and she turned to glare at him._

_Her papi smiled at the answer. "There now go talk to her."_

"_Fine, I'll talk to her later."_

Santana opened a drawer and took out her small white board and a marker. She lifted her head to look out her window into the window parallel to hers. She saw the blonde girl at her desk doing her homework. _Well, here it goes._ She wrote on the board and ripped a leaf off her notebook. She then threw it across the window into the blonde's room catching her attention. The blonde lifted her head and looked at Santana confused. Santana lifted the board so she could read what she wrote.

_Hey_

Brittany blinked and took out her own board and marker. Santana was surprised that Brittany kept her board but at the same time it made her smile a little. The blonde lifted her board.

_Hi_

**Second chapter, what do you think? I'm glad you guys liked the beginning :] **

**The song used:**

**Don't Trust Me – 3oh!3**


	3. Awkward but Good

Brittany was doing her homework when a price of paper flew in her window. _What the hell?_ She lifted her head up in confusion and saw Santana looking at her. She noticed that she was holding a white board and read it.

_Hey_

She blinked trying to process what was happening. Curious about the latina's actions she took out her white board and marker.

_Hi_

She watched Santana erase the writing and scribble something new.

_You free tomorrow?_

She lifted her eyebrow slightly, surprised on why Santana wanted to know if she had plans tomorrow. She began to recall if she did have any plans, after going through her mental list she only had cheerios practice.

_Cheerios practice?_

She saw Santana chuckle and roll her eyes.

_Well duh Ms Cheerleader._

Santana continued to laugh. Brittany blushed and returned to her board to write a reply.

_Sorry_

She saw Santana put up her board and smile. Brittany smiled back and they continued their conversation.

'_S ok :) So wanna come over after practice?_

_Why?_

_Spanish assignment._

_Oh. Yeah sure. 6 okay?_

_Yup that's fine. Goodnight Brittany :)_

_Goodnight :)_

They both kept their boards and Brittany went downstairs to find her mom. She found her parents sitting in the living room. She plopped down beside her mom and nudged her softly.

"Hey mom."

The older version of Brittany turned to her.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm gonna be at Santana's house tomorrow at six." Brittany said twiddling with her thumbs.

"Santana Lopez?" Brittany's mom questioned. Brittany nodded her head and her dad spoke up.

"Well that's great to know that you guys are talking to each other again."

She turned to her dad and said. "Well Mr. Schue paired us up so we're just going to do our Spanish assignment."

Her dad nodded and turned back to the show they were watching.

"What time will you be home?" Her mom asked.

"I don't know around 7 or 8?" She answered. Her mom smiled and returned her gaze to the TV. Brittany stood up and said a quick goodnight to her parents before heading back up to her room.

"That was interesting." Ryan turned to his wife.

"Ryan." Amy said.

"Hey just voicing my thoughts." He chuckled and continued to watch.

* * *

The next day Santana and Puck were driving home when Puck lowered the volume of the radio and turned to Santana.

"So what time does Britt come over?" He asked.

"Six." Santana said focusing on the road.

He hummed and Santana turned to him.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"So you want to know what I think."

Puck nodded enthusiastically. "Yes my little mind reader I wants to know what's inside that head." He said.

Santana laughed. "Well, to be honest it's kinda nice talking to her again. Awkward in the beginning but I have a feeling that it would turn out well."

"You should talk to her more" Puck smiled. "I've noticed you don't have your earphones plugged in your ears." He pointed to the earphones dangling on her shirt he smirked.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Santana was spinning around her chair that looked like those big bosses chairs reading her Spanish textbook while Brittany sat on a smaller chair. Santana was getting bored, her mind wasn't really set on the assignment but thinking of a way to apologize to Brittany. She stopped spinning and pulled something out of her drawer. She took a piece of paper and wrote something in it before sliding it to Brittany.

Brittany saw a tan hand sliding something in her direction and when it stopped she read the writing on the piece of paper.

_Need a break? Have a Dot :D_

At the end of the sentence there was one yellow Dot. She laughed and picked up the candy and looked at Santana. "Thanks" She said before she ate the candy. Santana handed the box of dots to Brittany and chuckled when the blonde's face lit up at the sight of it. She mumbled another thanks before taking the box and ate another piece. Brittany stretched the arms holding the box to Santana silently asking her if she wanted one. Santana shook her head but Brittany insisted.

"C'mon Santana it would be wrong if I ate your food."

"It's yours now."

"But sharing is caring." Brittany countered.

"Fine" Santana said as she took one and popped it in her mouth.

"That's the spirit." Brittany clapped.

Santana chuckled and looked at Brittany. "Hey." She said.

"Hi" Brittany smiled back.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure?" Brittany said feeling the mood became serious. Santana looked down and played with her fingers.

"I just wanna say sorry."

"For what?" Brittany asked confused.

"You know, for not talking to you and stuff." Santana said lowly but Brittany managed to hear it.

"Hey." She rolled her chair closer to Santana and nudged her shoulder. When Santana looked at her she smiled. "It's okay."

"But-"Brittany frowned when Santana started to protest and decided cut her off.

"It's okay. You can't enjoy her present or say "Hi" to the future when you haven't said "Bye" to you past." Santana smiled at this.

"Thanks Britt." Her eyes widen when she realized what she just said. Brittany smiled and poked her playfully.

"You said Britt. San" She said emphasizing Santana's nickname.

"Hmm. I guess it did." Santana decided to brush it off. "So can I have an awkward hug?" Brittany laughed and pulled Santana into a hug. Santana was taken by surprise but realized that the hug didn't feel awkward or anything.

"You're such a goof you know that?' Brittany said. "Still awesome." Santana countered.

"You still remember." Brittany mumbled. Santana pulled back to look at her.

"Remember what?" She asked.

"The dots." Brittany smiled. Her phone started to vibrate and she slid her thumb across the screen to read the message. She looked back at Santana. "I need to go. My mom needs help with something. What about the assignment?"

"It's okay we can finish it tomorrow. And like what Jewfro said we would have that 'super omega A plus' Santana said with air quotations. Brittany laughed and thanked Santana.

"Ah, Brittany leaving so soon?" Carmen said when she saw the two walking down the stairs.

"Hey Mami L. Yeah, mom needs help with something so I gotta go." Brittany and Santana's parents where friends ever since they were high school and considered each other as family and treated each other's children as their own.

Carmen nodded her head. "So will you be coming back tomorrow?"

"Sure if that's okay." Brittany said.

"Mija, you know you always welcomed here. Why don't you stay for dinner tomorrow?"

"That would be great Mami L. Thanks!" She said as she followed Santana to the front door.

At the door Brittany pulled Santana into another hug. "Thanks again B." Santana mumbled. "Anytime S." Brittany said as she pulled out from the embrace. She walked down the steps and waved before jumping over the small fence separating their houses. Santana laughed when she heard Brittany's mom scold her. She closed the door and turned around only to find 3 people doing the signature Lopez Smirk at her. She raised her eyebrows at them.

"What?"

* * *

**Update time :D **

**I would've update sooner kept telling me to study because school's just around the corner (but I didn't really study :D) and the only time I use the computer is when I talk to my dad so yeah sorry guys. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it. Feel free to review or suggest. **


	4. Secret Weapon

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Santana walked through the hallways of McKinley. She didn't have anything to do and didn't want to stay in the noisy hallways. With music flowing through her earphones she decided to head towards the library. Once she entered the library she went straight to the back where she knew it would be most quiet. Approaching the said place she saw a blonde sitting on the couch, feet dangling on the arm of the couch and with a book in one hand. Santana sat the chair facing the blonde. Santana sat there looking at the her. Long locks of golden hair flowing past her shoulders, jean covered legs, simple shirt, but something seemed off. Santana can't seem to place it.

"Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to stare?" Brittany said while reading her book.

"There's something missing here." Santana said mostly to herself. Brittany turned her head towards Santana. Santana was looking at her trying to decide what seemed off. Brittany laughed. "Cheerios uniform." Brittany watched as Santana's face changed comically which made her laugh a little harder.

"What?" Santana asked, now looking straight at Brittany.

"Your face was like 'I can see clearly now the rain is gone.'" Brittany sang.

"Har har. Right. So why aren't you in your uniform?" Santana asked.

"I'm thinking of quitting the Cheerios." Brittany shrugged.

"So you're being rebellious? Never thought you had it in you."

"Well Coach Sylvester wanted me to fly out of that cannon thingy she bought."

"She wanted to shoot you out of that canon?" Santana said shocked.

"Yeah, I'm quitting after the next game. So," Brittany glanced at her watch. "Spanish is about to start why don't we head on to class?" She said putting the book she was reading in her bag. Santana nodded and stood up.

They spotted Puck, Quinn, and Rachel heading to class. "Hi Santana. Hi Brittany." Rachel waved.

"Hey Man-" Before Santana could finish what she was saying Brittany interlocked their pinkies and squeezed it as soon as she saw Quinn glare at the shorter girl. "Hey guys, we're going to be late. Let's go San." Brittany dragged the girl away.

"San you know how angry Quinn gets when you mess with Rachel." Brittany whispered.

"But it's fun. Old habits die hard my friend." Santana whispered back.

"San." Brittany warned.

"Fine. Yes mom I'll stop."

"Good." Brittany giggled.

Their conversation didn't go unheard by the three people.

"Wow their talking again." Quinn mused.

"Yeah, it's awesome San is kind of calm nowadays." Puck said.

"Brittany always has that effect on her. Maybe we should tell Brittany to ask Santana to join the Glee club." Rachel added.

"Maybe we should. I've tried convincing her to join the Glee Club with me." Puck said.

"Five bucks that Santana will say yes after the first time Brittany asks." Quinn piped in.

"Come on Fabray, five bucks? Are you that poor? I bet ten for third try. Santana's not that easy to break." Puck answered.

"Do not question the convincing powers of Brittany, Lopez. So deal?" Quinn stretched her hand out.

"Deal. You're so on Fabray." Puck took the hand and shook it. Rachel watched as the two made bets. "So how are we gonna ask Brittany?" She said breaking the two out of their argument. It worked and the three of them started to plan as they walked to class.

* * *

"Hey San! Me. You. Basement. NOW." Puck burst through his sister's room. Santana stared at him blankly. "Come on I wants ta get my jammings on." He said in a fake ghetto voice which made Santana laugh. "Fine I'll be down in a minute." She waved him off.

"Awesome." Puck said taking out his phone heading to the basement.

**_I got her. You guys can come over now. –Puckasaurus_**

His phone vibrated signalling that he has e new text message.

**_What the fuck, Puckasaurus? Seriously? Okay. I'll get Britt. –Q_**

Puck chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Santana said making him jump.

"Nothing. Let's get it on!"

"Whatever." Santana said shaking her head at her twin's actions. They both picked up their guitars and started playing. What they didn't know, actually what Santana didn't know is that Brittany and Quinn are watching them from behind.

"I didn't know you can still come and go as you please in this house." Quinn whispered so low that neither of the twins can hear her.

"Yeah, her parents told me that I can last night when I came to finish that Spanish assignment."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Brittany rang the doorbell of the Lopez household and waited for someone to answer it. The door opened and there stood Carmen with Raphael behind her._

"_Brittany! Why did you ring the doorbell? You know you can come in without knocking." Carmen said and Raphael nodded agreeing with his wife._

"_It's kind of weird you know, Mami P. Since, I've never been here in such a long time." Brittany said looking down._

_Carmen's faced softened at the realization. "Ah yes, yes mija but next time just come right in." She smiled at the blonde._

"_Sure Mami P." Brittany smiled back_

* * *

"Wow, I wonder if they'd allow me to do that too." Quinn said.

"It's 'coz I'm awesome. Now shush they're about to start." Brittany whispered to Quinn. Quinn turned her attention to the two siblings when she heard the sound of the guitar playing.

_Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High-maintenance' means  
You're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean._

Noah sang. Santana laughed at her brother's song choice. Puck nodded and continued.

_Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit  
then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum  
you're awful, I love you..._

Santana smiled and sang the chorus while Puck mouthed out the words.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead_

The two started to get into the song lightly banging their head with the music. Puck looked at Santana and started to sing.

_You're a faith-healer on tv  
You're an office park without any trees  
corporate and cold, gushing for gold-leave me alone._

Santana smirked and turned to look at him too as she sang.

_You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart.  
You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous...and sexy!_

They give themselves in the music and sang the chorus together.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!"_

_Love me dead! Wow!_ Santana sung

_Uh! _

Puck grunted and Santana laughed at his expression. He raised the neck of his guitar and played the guitar solo. The two blondes at the back were mesmerized by how the two could be so rowdy yet manage to make a good performance. Getting lost in the song and bouncing around feeding off each other's energy and having fun.

"They're good." Quinn whispered fascinated seeing the twins let loose. She knew that they had their playful moment but even though they still managed to keep a calm demeanour. It was like she was seeing them for the first time. Brittany hummed in agreement.

_Love me cancerously_

Santana sang lowly. Puck then whistled the tone. They stopped playing momentarily looking at each other breathing heavily. A glint crossed their eyes and they jumped up and down and belted out.

_Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da! Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!_

Santana sang out.

_How's your new boy? Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast._

_You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!_

Puck cut in.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed.._

_Wha' 'bout this sign on my head  
it says "Oh love me dead!" Love me dead!_

_Love me dead!_

_Love me dead!_

Santana finished the song

_Oh...love me dead!_

They stopped playing smiling and breathing heavily.

"I always thought San's voice was more soul." Quinn spoke up.

"Hmm, it's versatile to me." Brittany said.

Santana looked up at them. "Woah, what are you guys doing here?"

"Watching you and Puck play. Duh." Brittany answered. She motioned Quinn to follow her and they sat down on the couch.

"You guys are good." Quinn commented.

"Why thank you Ms. Fabray" Puck bowed. Quinn giggled and Santana looked at her with a weird expression.

"Yeah, you guys should join Glee club." Brittany said following the plan.

"I don't think so B," Santana said warily.

"Please! For me?" Brittany pouted. Santana looked at Brittany trying to fight the look her best friend is giving her, which was not working. She sighed in defeat an nodded her head. "Yaay!" Brittany stood up and hugged Santana.

Quinn turned to Puck and mouthed 'Ten dollars' holding up ten fingers. Puck grumbled and threw a ten dollar bill at her. Quinn fist pumped and took out her phone to text Rachel while Puck looked Brittany still bear hugging his sister.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Song used: Love Me Dead - Ludo**

**A/N: I posted a one-shot if you guys wanna read it it's called What We Didn't Know :]**


	5. Butterflies

"So are you ready to kick some serious ass?" Puck asked his twin as they headed towards the choir room. Santana smiled back at him. "Ready as I'll ever be Pucky." Puck chuckled as he opened the door for his sister. Once they entered the room everyone went silent.

"Well if it isn't Satan and her little helper." Quinn smirked. "Ow! Babe that hurts." She said when Rachel slapped her arm. She turned towards Rachel seeing her girlfriend's stern expression. She huffed and turned back towards the twins taking a seat in front of her and Rachel. "So how's it going B1 and B2?"

Santana looked around and noticed that Brittany wasn't there yet. She turned to Quinn. "Where's Brittany?" She asked avoiding Quinn's question. Quinn looked around and shrugged. "She's probably with Artie." Santana felt a little disappointed when she remembered that Brittany had a boyfriend. The past few days Santana and Brittany have been spending a lot of time together.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Santana was at their mini skate park a little farther from their backyard. Earphones plugged in her ears she skated around lost in her thoughts that were mostly about a certain blonde. She turned up the volume of he iPod and stuck it back in her pocket._

_**If I had to I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?  
And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? No!**_

_She liked listening to loud music when she wants to think because she can't hear her surroundings and it feels like she's in her own world. She crouched down allowing her to reach the rail and grind down as she jumped._

_**Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be!**_

Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down  
Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?  
There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that, I like that

_Puck and their older brother Miguel taught her how to skateboard when she was younger. Seeing that their only girl always sat on the edge on the ramp as the two brothers skated across their mini park they decided to convince their parents to allow her to join them._

_**Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane**_

As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be!

_Her thoughts drifted back to Brittany. She was glad that the two were friends again. In fact, she felt that their friendship grew stronger. Santana couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach every time he was with the blonde. She always thought that It was just the happiness she felt from hanging out with her best friend._

_**Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone, what have I become?**_

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

_She did a few more tricks but stopped when she saw a flash of blonde on the corner of her eye. She walked towards the figure sitting in the edge of the ramp. Santana unplugged her earphones and sat next to her best friend. "How long have you been sitting here?" She asked._

"_Not that long." Brittany shrugged._

"_So what's up?" Santana noticed that Brittany wasn't her happy bubbly self today._

"_Nothing, just bored."_

"_Are you sure?" Santana continued._

_Brittany nodded. "Hey can you tech me how to skate?" She played with one of the wheels of the skateboard on Santana's lap._

_Knowing that the blonde won't spill Santana nodded "Sure." She said while getting up helping Brittany too. She placed the board on the ground and helped the blonde get on the board. Noticing how her best friend gripped her hand so tight she let out a chuckle._

_Brittany looked at her. "What's so funny?"_

"_For a dancer it seems like you can't balance yourself." Santana continued to chuckle._

"_Very funny. To be honest I don't think that I'll be able to push myself with this board without face planting on the ground." Brittany admitted._

"_That's fine. I'll just push you myself." She guided Brittan's hands on her shoulders as she placed her own on the blonde's waist and began to slowly walk with the skateboard following too._

"_This is fun." Brittany said after a little while. She saw something crossed Santana's eyes then Santana's faked that she was going to drop her. Brittany squealed and held on tightly on Santana. "Ok that was not funny San."_

"_Okay okay, time to get off before you die from a heart attack." Santana said laughing._

_Brittany step down from the board but lost her balance causing her to fall on the floor with Santana on top of her. With their face so close they stared at each other. Santana finally understood what the butterflies in her stomach meant._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Santana was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone sit on her lap hugging her. "Yay you came!" Brittany said excitedly.

Santana hugged her back. "Well duh, I said yes remember?" She saw Artie enter the room throwing her a glare as if he knew Santana's feelings towards Brittany and is planning to steal her away from him. Santana tapped Brittany's leg motioning her to get off. "I know I may look comfortable to sit on B, but you so heavy." Santana joked.

"Meanie" Brittany stuck her tongue out. "This is gonna be awesome." She said sitting on the chair next to Santana while Artie sat on her other side.

* * *

After Glee Santana and Noah left their car at home and headed to the park. Noah noticed that Santana was not her usual self these past few days. She was quieter and avoided Artie whenever he was near. They entered the park and Santana went straight to the swings. Puck knew that his sister will open up. It had always been her habit to go to the park and sit at the swings and tell him about the things that were bothering her.

"So what's up?" He sat on the swing next to her and asked.

"I think I like.." She started.

"You think you like what?" Noah asked. Santana shook her head. He finally realized what she was trying to say. "You think you like who?" He rephrased his question.

"I don't think. I know." Santana began. " I like Brittany."

Puck's eyes widened in realization. "So that's why you're avoiding Artie? Why, does he know?"

"No, but I think he has a feeling." Santana told him about the look he gave her on their first day in Glee Club.

"Shit just got serious. What are you gonna do?" Noah said

Sanatana sighed. "Honestly, I don't know."

* * *

**Update. I was going to update sooner but I just realized how tiring college can be. 12 hours of school a day is really draining my 16 year old body. Anyways, what do you guys think? Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Good to weird?

Santana was sitting on her chair spinning around while listening to her iPod which was plugged in the wall. So far she was doing a good job in making her feelings towards Brittany noticeable. Though, Puck still asked her about it when they get home. She was kind of happy that her parents had shifts at the hospital while Puck was somewhere else, man-whoring she guessed; at least she can rearrange her thoughts quietly.

Brittany was at her desk playing with her phone when she noticed something at the corner of her eye. She saw Santana spinning around in her chair looking deep in thought. After a few minutes of watching her, she decided to pull her out of her thoughts. Brittany took out her board and marker and called for the latina. She threw a piece of paper across which hit Santana on the head. The other girl stopped spinning around and looked at Brittany with a confused expression.

_I'm bored. D:_

Santana then took out her board and marker and started to write.

_Me too._

The blonde noticed the song that was playing through her best friend's speakers.

_Indie music today? _She asked.

Santana nodded her head and took out a headband that goes around the head and put it on. She sat crisscrossed on her desk and smiled at Brittany. Brittany chuckled at her best friend because not only was she listened to Indie music today but she also dressed like one. She was sporting a plaid shirt which was tucked in with high waist denim shorts with a thin belt and with a pair of light blue keds. Santana wrote something on her board and held it up. Brittany found the scene adorable so she took picked up her phone to take a picture. The picture showed Santana sitting on her table, smiling while one of her hands was showing the peace sign and the other was holding her board which was saying _Unleash the Hippie in You._ Brittany laughed and held her board up.

_You're such a dork._

_Effects of boredom my dear._

_Right. Got any good books you would like to recommend? _

Brittany asked knowing Santana too was a bookworm. Santana stood up and headed to her bookshelf taking a small book and headed back to her desk this time sitting on her chair. She held up the book. Brittany chuckled.

_Suicidal story?_

Brittany asked. The book was called 'Veronika Decides to Die' by Paulo Coelho. Santana shook her head.

_It's funny in a way._

_Why?_

_The main character masturbates in front of a guy._

Brittany laughed and shook her head.

_You've been spending too much time with Puck._

Santana threw her head back and laughed. She finds it very amusing that whenever people blame her twin when she pulls out her inner green side. Brittany, on the other hand, watches her best friend laugh with amusement. Santana wrote something on her board and held it up.

_I'll lend you the book. Wanna go to the park?_

_Yaay! Thanks. Sure I'll be done in a sec._

Santana nodded her head and both girls met outside.

"So what made you want to go to the park?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Nothing, staying in the house is really…. Boring" Santana said. She was starting to feel those butterflies again in her stomach. _Ugh fuck these feelings. Can't I spend time with my best friend without this?_ She felt her earphones slipping out of her ears and under her shirt. She was about to grab it but Brittany held her wrist.

"Hey!" She looked at Brittany.

"C'mon San, sharing is caring."

"That's why Care Bears care." Santana said jokingly. She couldn't say no to Brittany.

"Haha very funny." Brittany plugged one of the earbuds in her ear while she did the same to Sanatana's. Santana handed Brittany the book and the walked towards the park.

_**We spent some time  
Together walking  
Spent some time just talking  
About who we were**_

"You're in an indie fever today." Brittany said.

_**You held my hand so  
Very tightly  
And told me what we  
Could be dreaming of**_

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

Santana shrugged. "It can be very soothing sometimes."

_**We spent some time together drinking  
Spent some time just thinking about days of joy  
As our hearts started beating faster  
I recalled your laughter from long ago**_

They arrived at the park and sat near the lake. Brittany laying on her stomach reading while Santana laid on her back with her head on the small of Brittany's back. She reached out and tried to pat Brittany's pocket.

"Can I borrow your phone?" She asked the blonde.

Brittany handed Santana her phone. "Sure. Why?"

"Gonna beat your score at temple run." Santana smirked.

_**There's nothing like you and I**_

"Tsk, try." Brittany chuckled and started reading the book Santana brought. After a few minutes, Santana decided to use the cheat where the guy just runs and runs without any obstacles until you make him stop. She turned her head and observed Brittany.

_**We spent some time together crying  
Spent some time just trying to let each other go  
I held your hand so very tightly  
And told you what I would be dreaming of**_

She noticed how there would be a small smile in her face when she should read something funny. The way she would furrow her eyebrows every time she gets confused or there when she finds something disturbing. How her blue eyes shone in the sunlight and how her hair would flow with the gentle breeze.

_**There's nothing like you and I  
So why do I even try?  
There's nothing like you and I**_

While Brittany was reading she can't help but think about how she and Santana had gotten close. She passed it off that it was because they always clicked even when they were kids. But now she felt like it was different. Like she would find herself thinking about the smaller girl, what would she be up to? Even to what song she was listening to. She finds it adorable when Santana hides her earphones and plugs them in and just look at the teacher with a blank face like she was listening to what they were saying. She would even get those feelings in her stomach whenever the latina would do things to her or just by looking at her.

Brittany felt Santana sat up, she was about to see what she was up to but she felt Santana lie down again so she returned to her book.

"Hey, got any grapes?" Santana sang. Soon the ducked quacked causing Brittany to jump. Santana was shaking with laughter because of the look on Brittany's face.

"Not funny," Brittany pouted petting the duck.

Santana's laughter died down. "Aw, sorry B." Santana said while her body was still shaking a little.

"Nah, it's okay you caught me a duck!" Brittany said appreciating her best friend's effort.

"I saw waddle next to me to I picked it up." Santana shrugged.

"Aw. I think it misses its friends San, we should give it back." Brittany smiled.

Santana put down the duck and gave it a little push. "Go forth little one and frolic with your friends."

Brittany laughed. "You're such a dork." She said shaking with laughter.

* * *

"So you and Brittany huh?" Puck poked his twin's side.

"Puck, we just went to the park." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I saw how you guys looked like at the park." Puck smirked.

"Hello, best friends? By the way, she has a boyfriend which goes by the name Artie, who is your teammate and is also in the Glee Club?"

"Yeah but I don't think they even like each other that way anymore or something." Puck shrugged.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw him making out with sugar a while ago."

"Way to gossip Noah. You should be in Desperate Housewives or something."

"I'm 100 percent that it was them. And don't tell me you haven't seen how those to act when they're together in school."

Santana had to agree with her brother the two have been all flirty with each other. Just when she was about to answer Noah her phone rang. She picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Santana its Artie."

"Yeah, caller id."

'Who is it?' Puck mouthed. 'Artie' Santana mouthed back.

"So I'll just cut to the chase, I know you like Britt more than a friendly way so I just want you to like stay away from her and stuff."

Santana was shocked. Artie was never the possessive, stay away from my girlfriend type of guy. "Um the fact that we are both in Glee, have some classes together, live right next to each other, and most of all we are best friends. Why would I do that?"

"You've done it before, you can do it again. Don't say I didn't warn you Santana."

"Is that a threat?"

"I'm just saying that you should know where you stand." And with that Artie ended the call.

"What was that about?" Puck asked.

"He said something about 'Staying away from Brittany' and 'Knowing where you stand' shit." Santana said doing air quotations.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but he's being possessive, it's weird." Santana sighed. "Gah! Let's just go to bed and go with the flow." The twins headed to their rooms thinking about what will happen on Monday.

* * *

**Update :D What do you think? Thanks for all you reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys are awesome ^_^**


	7. Couples

"He said what?" Quinn said, playing with the fingers of Rachel's hand.

"He told me to know where I stand." Santana shrugged.

"He has a point. After all, they are together." Quinn countered. "Though he never did this when one of his teammates try to hit on her." She continued.

"Well, he doesn't have the right to think he owns her especially when he's cheating on her." Puck piped in, he was angry when he saw Sugar and Artie together when they were on their way home. His sister nodded in agreement mad at Artie's actions but confused to what his real intention really is.

"He is?" Quinn asked she was fuming. She knew that Artie was just trouble.

"Yeah he is, with Sugar." Puck answered.

"Told you that was Sugar and Artie we saw the other day." Rachel said from where she was sitting on Quinn' lap, she tucked a strand of hair that fell behind Quinn's ear. "So why didn't you tell Brittany?" She asked the twins.

"I don't know. It feels like I'm intruding their relationship." Santana sighed.

"The real intruder is Sugar. And it's wrong not to tell Britt. It's like you're leaving her in the dark and making her feel stupid." Quinn said.

Santana winced at Quinn's words. "I know, but I know she likes him and I don't want to ruin that image she has on him."

"But San, it's like you're covering up for Artie." Quinn said.

"Gah! This is so confusing!" She sighed and fell back on Quinn's couch. Her brother patted her back. "I wonder what he will do next when he finds out about this coming weekend." Puck said aloud. Santana groaned. _Shit, I forgot about that._

"What about this weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Our parents wanted to go to the rest house this weekend." Puck answered.

"This will be interesting." Quinn muttered to herself.

"Yeah, just great." Santana said.

* * *

"Ready for tomorrow?" Puck turned to his sister. They were sitting on the swings at the park killing some time.

"Yup. Have you seen the looks Artie was giving to me the whole week?" Santana said. For the whole week Artie was watching her like a hawk. Everytime she was with Brittany or when she even spoke to her, he would always give her a look or glare at her.

"Ah, don't ind him. I think he isn't getting any from Brittany lately." Puck shrugged. Santana smacked him at the back of his head. "OW!"

"Hmm, we could always go Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass." Santana laughed. Puck laughed. Both their cellphone vibrated, they took out their phones and read the text amused on how their papi knew them so well.

**_Stop hanging around the park, your mami needs you to pack your_** **t****hings.**

With a sigh Puck stood up and dust off the back of his jeans, he rolled his eyed when he saw Santana holding out her arms out to him. "Seriously Santana?"

"Por favor, hermano mayor?" Though they were twins Puck always rubbed it in Santana's face that he was older than her for 5 minutes.

"Aren't you too old for a piggy back ride?"

Santana snickered. "Why? Are you too old that you can't carry me el abuelo Noah?"

"Ha ha." Noah bent down and pick up Santana.

"Yay!" Santana cheered.

Puck chuckled. "Lazy ass." He started walking towards their house.

"For doing a good deed, you shall now be rewarded with a treat." Santana held out a piece of chip in front of Puck's mouth which he gladly ate.

"What am I, a pup? Feeding me to do tricks." Puck faked hurt.

Santana laughed. "No you're not. I'm just feeding you so you have the energy to carry me all the way to the house."

A woman walked up to them. "Aw you guys make cute couple. Could a take a picture for my project?" Confused, the twins decided to play along with the stranger. Santana leaned down to whisper in Puck's ear "Wanna have some fun?" Puck chuckled and shook his head at his sister's suggestion. He turned to the woman and smile. "Sure." The woman took out her camera and the twins smiled.

"Why not a little kiss?" The woman asked.

"Yeah babe, why not a little kiss?" Puck said trying to control his laughter. Santa leaned down and pressed her lips at her brother cheek and the woman snapped a picture.

"Thanks" she smiled them and walked away. Puck continued to walk. Once, he turned around the corner Santana was shaking with laughter and Puck was glad that their house was only 3 houses down the street. When they reached the inside of their house they bursted out in laughter.

"That was epic." Puck clutched his stomach.

"She looked so clueless." Santana sat on the foot of the stairs too weak to stand up.

Their parents looked at them with an amused expression. Carmen decided to speak up. "Okay, I don't know who you two decided to play with, but I need you two to start packing your things." With that they started to ascend the stairs laughing.

"Mami, Papi you should have seen the look on her face." Santana said through her laughs.

"Aw, you guys make a cute couple." Puck mocked.

Rafael looked at his wife. "Someone had mistaken them as a couple again."

* * *

Noah and Santana were sitting in the porch battling in a game of tap tap revenge on Noah's phone when they heard Brittany come out of her house.

"Hi Brittany!" Puck waved.

"Hey guys. Have you seen my cousin Anna?" She introduced the woman standing next to her.

Santana and Noah chuckled. "Oh yes, we have." Santana answered.

Anna smiled. " You guys were the couple a while ago."

Brittany looked at her confused. "Couple? Anna these are the Lopez twins I was telling you about." Santana and Puck bursted out laughing again.

Anna blushed embarrased. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We get that all the time it's just fun to mess aound with people." Puck said trying to control his laughter.

"So, we'll be going now. Anna's gonna go back to her dorm." Brittany waved goodbye at the siblings. The two resumed their game.

After a few minutes a car stopped at the front of their house but neither of them noticed it.

"Ah, mi hermanito y hermanita is busy playing with their games that they don't notice their brother anymore."

Sanatana turned her head quickly and her eyes widened at the sight of their big brother. "Miguel!" She jumped and hugged her brother.

Muguel chuckled and lifted her and spun her around. "Como estas hermana?"

"All is good Miguel." Santana smiled.

"Ah, Noah stil has roadkill stuck on his head." Miguel fist bumped Santana then wen to hug Puck. "So anything new?"

"Satan and Britt finally made up." Puck smirked.

Miguel nodded his head. "Tsk. Finally. Wait, why do I have a feeling that there's more?"

Puck looked at Santana silently asking if he could tell their older brother and Santana nodded her head. They never really his anything from each other but they still showed respect for each other's privacy. "Sanny has a lady crush." Puck pointed his thumb at the younger latina.

"Oh? Who?" Miguel asked.

"Brittany."

"As in Brittany next door? Out Brittany?" Miguel looked at Santana. Santana like the idea of _our Brittany._

"Yes that Brittany. You guys act like those mothers who can't get enough of gossip.

Miguel laughed and placed his arms on the shoulders of his siblings and lead them inside the house. "This is gonna be an interesting weekend."

Puck smirked "Ditto."

* * *

**What do you think?**

**AN: Finally prelims are over :] I'm thinking of posting another story but I think I'll put it up when this fic is over. Anyways, thanks for the reviews everybody :D**


	8. Coffessions

Brittany looked out the window admiring the view. It was mostly green but she found it very refreshing to look at. Her thoughts went back to when she asked Santana to teach her how to skateboard, especially when she slipped and accidentally fell on top of Santana. The past few days she'd been getting these weird feelings every time she was with Santana. At first she thought it was because they started to be friends again but when the incident happened she knew why, she had the urge to lean down and kiss her but her phone vibrated in her pocket reminding her of her boyfriend.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brittany's sister Alex poked her side, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing." Brittany answered.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Is it Artie? Did he do something to you?" Brittany knew that Alex wasn't really fond of her boyfriend.

"Alexandra," Brittany warned, she didn't know why but her sister always sees the bad in Artie. She looked at their parents in case they were listening but they were having a conversation of their own. She sighed and gave in. "Yeah, kind of."

"So what did he do now?"

"Nothing, he just said that he didn't like the whole family vacation thing." Britt said. Brittany also realized that Artie was being annoying nowadays, and that wasn't normal, usually she was the one being annoying. She didn't know why but she found it amusing when Artie was annoyed. _Something's wrong with me_. She thought to herself.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Why not? I swear he acts like a girl sometimes."

"Something about Santana being there. Taking me away from him." She shrugged. She had a feeling that Artie knew that she liked Santana.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't like the idea of you going on that vacation." Artie said pacing back and forth in Brittany's room._

"_Why not? It's like tradition when our families go on vacation. And it's been a while since we even had one. Anyways, I don't see why you're so worked up, it's just Puck, Santana, and their family." Brittany answered._

"_There! Santana. It's here I don't trust." Artie said. He pulled out his phone to read a text. "Whatever, I'm leaving." He turned towards the door murmuring something along "Taking Britt away from me." Or so what Brittany heard. She saw him smiling before the door closed. 'That's weird; he can be so bipolar sometimes.'_

* * *

"He's even worse than a girl on her period." Alex said. Brittany laughed. "Why would Santana take you? She's your best- Speak of the devil." Alex turned towards the window. When she heard a car with music blasting off its speakers approaching. Brittany leaned in to get look too

_Sail!_

_This is how I show my love._

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my ADD baby._

Santana and Puck's body were outside the sunroof, both of them were wearing plain white shirts and aviator shades. Santana's hair was blowing in the wind. She and Puck were singing long the song.

_This is how an angel cries_

_Blame it on my own sick pride_

_Blame it on my ADD baby_

_Sail!_

The twins where both laughing and having a good time. Santana tapped the roof of their car. "Papi go faster we gotta beat them to the house!" When their car was next to the Peirce's car the twins both waved and said "Hey Papa P!" They're parents were laughing at their children's antics. Santana spoke up "Last one there is an ugly duckling!" As the car began to speed up Miguel spoke out the window "Please forgive them, they haven't taken their medication." He chuckled and with that their car was now ahead.

"Yep, that's Rafael and Carmen's kids." Ryan chuckled.

"No doubt about it." Amy laughed.

Alex turned towards her sister. "I can see why Artie is all worked up. I mean have you seen her body even though it's slightly hidden in that loose shirt! Baby S has become one hot mama!" Alex whispered. Brittany flicked her ear.

"Ow! Britt! But seriously I'll totally go lesbo for her." Alex said rubbing her ear. She turned to see Brittany giving her a glare. "Holy shit!" Alex realized.

"What?" Brittany said innocently. She knew her sister can read her like an open book.

"Britt, stop acting all innocent." With that Brittany sighed in defeat. "Ha! I knew it! You could totally break up with Artie now." Alex fist pumped.

"That's just plain mean Alex."

* * *

Santana was laying on the hammock under the tree reading a book when Brittany walked up to her. "What's up with you and books with R rated scenes?" Brittany said as she too lay in the hammock.

Santana laughed and put her hands up in defence. "Hey, that Veronika Decides to Die book just happens to have a certain scene."

Brittany raised her eyebrow. "And that one?"

"They say it's a nice book and a best-seller." Santana shrugged as she returned to her book. Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder trying to read the book too. Both of the girls were aware of the buzz running through their body from the contact.

"That Grey guy is kinky, you should let puck read this." Brittany said after a while.

"Hmm, maybe I should." Santana replied. "I'm bored." She looked around then looked at Brittany with a smirk. "Wanna see if this hammock is durable?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Brittany smiled.

**_A few moments later_**

"Higher!"

"Santana the book it getting in the way."

"Higher."

"San, the book."

"Harder."

"Like that?"

"Yeah. C'mon Britt push harder! Abuela can do better than you."

"Why don't you help me, it's seems like I'm the one who' doing all the work here."

"You have longer legs- Hey! My book!"

"I'll buy you another one. Now that's out of the way let's get this over with."

"GIRLS!" Carmen and Amy said. Brittany and Santana stopped swinging and were in a fit of giggles.

"That's not gonna work this time girls. Brittany, Alex is looking for you." Amy said laughing at the girls' disappointed expression.

"Anyways, Santana your Papi is asking if you want to join him for a walk in the woods." Carmen said to her daughter. Santana nodded and stood up and walked towards her Papi who just came out. Brittany went inside the house to look for Alex.

"Ay, these girls and their hammock tests." Carmen said to Amy.

"Old habits die hard." Amy said as they headed back towards the house.

* * *

The father-daughter walk was refreshing for both Rafael and Santana, talking about school and random things. Catching up since Rafael was always busy at the hospital. On the way back Rafael crouched down to hoist Santana on his back, Santana looked reluctant but Rafael spoke up. "Your old man is not that old Tana." Rafael rolled his eyes. Santana laughed at her Papi's antics and climbed on.

Once her arms were wrapped around her Papi's neck she was engulfed with the smell of his cologne. It brought back many memories of when she was a kid and her Papi used to carry her like this, but that time she always sat on his shoulders. She noticed that his hair was starting to grow grey at the sides and there were laugh lines around his eyes. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her dad asked a question.

"So has anyone caught your eye yet mija?"

Santana swallowed and cleared her throat. "Um.. Yeah, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, it's complicated." She sighed.

"How so?" Rafael asked. Santana never found it difficult explaining these kinds of things to her parents but for once she was struggling. Maybe because it was Brittany and their parents have known each other for like, forever.

"Apparently she has a boyfriend. And Puck and I saw him off with another girl the other day."

"Ah, so she's straight."

"Yes? Maybe she's bi."

"Does she know about this? I mean, her boyfriend going behind her back and stuff?"

"I don't know."

"So what are you going to do?"

Santana sighed "I don't know, I don't want to interfere with their relationship."

Rafael nodded. "I understand that you want to let things fall into place, yeah?" Santana nodded.

"So will I get to know the name of this girl?" Rafael asked.

"You already know her." Santana answered.

"Oh, I do?" Rafael said amused. Santana hid her face on her Papi's neck and nodded.

"Yeah, its Britt." She mumbled.

"Come again?" Rafael said smiling though he heard what she said loud and clear. He was happy that Santana had chosen Brittany, unlike her past relationships where she would end up being broke or they would influence her to bad things.

"Ay Papi I know your heard it but I'll say it again, it's Brittany." Santana said lifting her head to look at her father.

"Aren't you too old for that Sanny?" Alex said through the window of the kitchen laughing. Santana looked at her Papi with a shocked expression. She was afraid that Alex heard what she said but Rafael shook his head and she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna sit by the lake." She said to her Papi.

"Sure mija." He nodded and kissed her forehead before returning back inside.

She walked and sat at the dock her feet dangling by the edges. Her thoughts drifting back to the conversation he had with her Papi. _What if she doesn't like me and freak out? What if she gets mad? I don't see why Artie would do that to her though, she can do better than that. If I get my hands on him- Woah chill pill Lopez let them settle for their own problems_

"You're hair's going to be grey from all that thinking." Santana looked at Brittany and smiled as she sat next to her. "You're cold." Brittany pointed out, looking at the goose bumps on Santana's arm. She took off the blanket that was draped around her and handed it to Santana.

"But, you're going to get cold." Santana rejected the blanket. Brittany pouted, she stood up and sat behind Santana with her legs on the either side of her and wrapped the blanket around the both of them "There now the both of us can be warm." She smiled at Santana. Santana blushed, aware of how close they were to each other.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Can I ask you a question?" she murmured.

"Sure." Santana whispered.

"Why? Why did you avoid me?" Britt asked looking at Santana,

"I'm sorry Britt. I really am. Remember the day when I quit the Cheerios?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, that was when you just came out then you started to avoid me."

"Yeah, but I overheard these girls saying that it wouldn't be good for the team and that I might infect them." Santana said doing air quotations.

"You shouldn't have told me that San." Brittany pouted.

"I'm sorry." Santana looked back at Brittany. "S'okay" Brittany whispered. Their eyes both flicked down on each other's lips and the both inched closer. Once their lips were only millimetres apart, Santana spoke.

"Artie."

They both pulled back and Brittany returned to her position with her chin rested on Santana's shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" Brittany said. Santana nodded for her to continue.

"I, umm.. really like you. And not in a friendly way." Brittany looked down. Santana felt like a weight has been lifter off from her shoulders. Brittany noticed that Santana hadn't say anything and she began to feel nervous.

"I mean, please don't be mad. We can just forget I said that." Brittany ranted.

"Britt stop." Santana chuckled. "It's okay. I like you too, and not in a friendly way." She mimicked Brittany. Brittany hid her face in Santana's shoulder.

"Hey," Santana kissed her cheek. Brittany looked up. "It's okay, it's just that… Artie."

"Artie?" Brittany questioned.

"Yes, Brittany, Artie." Santana said.

Reality came back to Brittany and she remembered that she had a boyfriend…

_Artie_

* * *

_**A/N:  
**_**What do you guys think? I know it's a bit all over the place, my eyes are drooping and the smell of formalin is still stuck in my head/nose. I really appreciate all your reviews ^_^**

**Song used : Sail - Awolnation (I like this vid better than the original /watch?v=JaAWdljhD5o just at the before the link. IDK my level of happiness is really shallow :D)**


	9. Tell you I'm sorry

"How was your trip?" Artie asked while walking Brittany to class.

"It was fun, Miguel and Alex was there." Brittany replied.

"Who are Miguel and Alex?" Brittany looked at Artie bemused.

"Seriously Artie? Miguel is Santana and Puck's older brother. Alex on the other hand, is my sister." Brittany said. She kind of understood why Alex didn't like her boyfriend that much. How can he forget her sister when they were only two children in her family?

"Look, whatever I'm going to class." She started to walk towards her class leaving Artie behind.

"Brittany!" He called out but she just ignored him. He sighed and felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Bad day?" The girl asked. He smiled at the girl. "Not anymore, come on let's get to class Sugar."

* * *

"Hello." Brittany heard Santana said as she sat down on the desk next to her. She was about to face the latina when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and read a text from her sister.

_Hey B do you have a class with San today?_

_Yeah, right now actually why? _She replied. Her phone vibrated instantly. _That was fast_ she thought.

_You should see her B! She's like this sexy naughty teacher with her glasses! _Brittany chuckled at her sister's antics. She typed in a quick reply.

_Alex your gay is showing._

_And you should dump Artie and show that girl some love. ;D_

Brittany shook her head and laughed. _Whatever you say Alex, you can tell me more about it later when I get home. _She put her phone back in her pocket and turned to Santana. Her jaw dropped at the view. She was wearing a white shirt and short denim shorts with that light blue Keds of hers. The shirt was kind of thin so she could see her earphones through it leading to one ear bud plugged into her ear. But what really caught her attention was that she was wearing her black rimmed glasses. Santana noticed that Brittany was staring at her, so she waved her hand in front of the blonde girl's face.

"Hello? Earth to Brittany." With that Brittany was snapped out of her daze.

"Do you have a thing for white shirts? It's like you have an endless supply of it." Santana laughed.

"Actually, I woke up late today so I had to put on the first thing my hand touched in the closet. And no I don't have an endless supply of white shirts, on second thought I think I do. And I know you do too 'cause we had to wear white shirts underneath out uniforms in our old school." Santana said.

Brittany nodded her head remembering that they used to go to the private school not far from McKinley but they transferred schools because Brittany was bullied and everyone called her stupid and since Puck and Santana were her best friend and stuck up her they too were bullied. When she transferred schools Puck and Santana followed too. Brittany winced at the memory, that was the reason why she started to study harder and now she was one of the smartest kids in McKinley.

"Sorry." Santana said.

Brittany looks at her. "For what?"

"Unwanted flashback."

Brittany smiled at her best friend's concern. "It's okay. Anyways, what's with the glasses?"

Santana shrugged. "I had a headache."

"Aw poor baby got a headache?" Brittany said in a baby voice. Santana playfully punched her shoulder.

"Whatever Pierce, one day you'll have a headache too."

The next period passed by with them barely listening to their teacher and passing each other notes full of playful banter. What Brittany didn't know was that Santana as thinking of a way to tell Brittany about what Artie is doing behind her back.

* * *

_**Flasback**_

_Santana burst in Puck's room and lay down on the bed startling her two older brothers._

"_You now it's free to knock." Puck said casually but then Miguel elbowed him and nodded his head towards Santana. "What's wrong?" Puck said immediately seeing his sister's face._

"_Artie's in Brittany's room and I think they're..." Santana gestured the rest with her hands._

"_They're?" Puck asked. Miguel whispered what they were doing into Puck's ear. "Oh."_

"_Well, I can't blame them for doing that Tana. They are a couple after all." Miguel tried to reason out._

"_That's my point. He's doing that with Britt but then her cheats on her with Sugar." Santana explained._

"_Sugar?" Miguel asked._

"_Yeah Sugar Motta, her dad owns like a lot of businesses." Puck replied and Miguel just nodded his head. He had an encounter with the girl the other day at the mall with her personal assistant holding her shopping bags. The thought of someone cheating on Brittany especially cheating on her with a person like that had Miguel fuming. It was no doubt that the Lopez and the Pierce family have a tight bond. "Come on, I'm gonna beat some shit onto that guy." Santana and Puck laughed at the thought of their brother going all Lima Heights Adjacent on Artie._

"_What's funny? Does Brittany even know?" Miguel asked. The twins stopped laughing and looked down._

"_No." Santana answered._

"_We all know she'd be mad when she finds out that Artie's been cheating on her, but she'll be really mad if she found out that her best friend knew and didn't tell her." Miguel said._

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"Hey Britt I got to tell you something." Santana said as they were walking down the hallway. "It's about Artie."

"What about Artie? I know you two don't really get along well but at least you tolerate each other." Brittany said.

"He's ch-" But Santana's sentence was cut off by the sight of Artie and Sugar standing really close to each other. She looked over to Brittany. "Britt?" Santana asked.

"I kinda knew this was coming." Brittany shrugged but Santana heard the hurt in her voice. Brittany walked over to the couple and slapped Artie. Santana went over to Brittany and distance her from Artie and Sugar trying to comfort her friend. Artie smirked at Santana.

"Oh come on Santana, don't act so shocked. You've known about this for how many weeks." Artie said. Brittany looked at Santana tears spilling over her face from anger.

"You knew?" She said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. Santana looked down.

"Britt, I'm sorry I-"She began but Brittany cut her off.

"Out of everybody I can't believe you kept this from me Santana." Brittany said.

"Come on babe, maybe she didn't want to strain our relationship." Artie touched her arm but Brittany swatted it away.

"Don't touch me. If you didn't want to _strain_ our relationship then you wouldn't go out with Sugar." Brittany glanced at Sugar who hid behind Artie. Brittany rarely got mad and to be honest her mad side was something Sugar didn't want to get involved with again. Brittany left the three and headed to the choir room.

* * *

"What happened to you and Britt?" Puck asked his twin sister.

"She found out about Artie." Santana said.

"Oh so that's why he was following her around like a puppy dog after glee."

"She also mad at me because I didn't tell her." Santana sighed.

"What did you say?"

"She didn't want to listen."

"Try talking to her later." Noah said.

"Maybe, I wish she would listen." Santana said.

* * *

"I can't believe she hid that from me." Brittany said. She was lying down on her sister's bed while Alex and Quinn were sitting crisscrossed on either side of Brittany.

"She has her reasons why. Did say what they were?" Alex asked.

"She was but then I cut her off." Brittany said.

"Way to make a dramatic scene Britt." Alex rolled her eyes.

"I knew." Quinn spoke up.

"What?" The Pierce sibling said.

"Rachel and I thought we saw Artie and Sugar before. But we were not sure it was they then Santana and Puck told us so then it just confirmed our suspicions." Quinn explained.

"Then why didn't you tell Brittany?" Alex asked.

"I was, but then Santana said she wanted to tell her. She said she was going to tell her today." Quinn answered.

"See? You should've given her a chance to explain Britt." Alex said to her sister. Brittany just sighed.

* * *

Santana was sitting at her desk when she saw Brittany came in her room. She threw a piece of paper inside Brittany's room to catch her attention which worked.

Brittany looked at Santana. She knew this was going to happen.

_Can we talk? Please :(_

Brittany sighed. _You should've given her a chance to explain Britt._ She remembered what her sister said. She walked over to her drawer and took out her whit board.

_Not now please? Goodnight :)_

She decided to put a smiley at the end to lest Santana know that she wasn't really mad at her anymore. Brittany shut the curtain and went to bed. Her phone vibrated so she took it and slid her finger across the screen.

_Okay, I understand. Sorry Britt. Goodnight :* -San_

Brittany started feel butterflies in her stomach at such a simple gesture. _At least I know why._ She thought to herself and went to bed.

* * *

It was time for glee club and until now Santana still hadn't talk to Brittany. She had a feeling that Brittany was avoiding her but she understood. If they were to switch places she would go all Lima Heights Adjacent. On second thought, she would but never on Brittany. When she entered the choir room her brother, Tina, Mike, Quinn, and Rachel were already inside. She walked over to them and sat beside Puck.

"Ready?" Puck asked.

"Yup."

The meeting went by like a blur for Santana. All she remembered is that this week's theme was 'Sexy.' Mr. Schue was starting to wrap things up when Santana raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue may I sing a song?" Santana asked. The teacher smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure, the floor is all yours Santana." He took a seat next to Finn at the bottom. Santana walked to the piano and started to play the keys.

_**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen**_

_**She left before I had the chance to say**_

_**Oh**_

_**The words that would mend the things that were broken**_

_**But now it's far too late, she's gone away**_

She looked at Brittany but the blonde wasn't looking, instead she was looking down at her lap.

_**Every night you cry yourself to sleep**_

_**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**_

_**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**_

_**Hard to believe that**_

_**It's not over tonight**_

_**Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

_**I may not make it through the night**_

_**I won't go home without you**_

She chanced to look at Brittany again but she turned her head away to avoid eye contact with Santana.

_**The taste of your breath, I'll never get over**_

_**The noises that she made kept me awake**_

_**Oh**_

_**The weight of things that remained unspoken**_

_**Built up so much it crushed us everyday**_

_**Every night you cry yourself to sleep**_

_**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**_

_**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**_

_**Hard to believe that**_

_**It's not over tonight**_

_**Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

_**I may not make it through the night**_

_**I won't go home without you**_

This time when she looked at Brittany the blonde was looking at her too. They held eye contact as Santana continued to play.

_**It's not over tonight**_

_**Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

_**I may not make it through the night**_

_**I won't go home without you**_

_**Of all the things I felt but never really shown**_

_**Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go**_

_**I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh**_

Brittany was now smiling and it was enough for Santana

_**It's not over tonight**_

_**Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

_**I may not make it through the night**_

_**I won't go home without you**_

_**It's not over tonight**_

_**Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

_**I may not make it through the night**_

_**I won't go home without you**_

_**And I won't go home without you**_

_**And I won't go home without you**_

_**And I won't go home without you**_

Everybody clapped as Santana finished and Mr. Scheuster stood up.

"That was great Santana. Who knew you knew how to play the piano?" The teacher praised.

"I knew." Brittany said so low but it still reached Santana's ears. The brunette smiled and nodded at her teacher.

She was heading out with Noah when Artie stopped them. "Smooth move Lopez." Artie clapped. Puck was about to punch him when his sister stopped him. "Just go to the car Noah." Santana said. Puck sighed and took his twin sister's book bag and headed towards the parking lot shooting daggers at Artie.

"What now Abrams?" Santana said.

"So this is how you want to play? Well two can play that game." Artie said.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"Why don't we have a little game? Who could win Britt by singing songs to her in glee club?"

"I'm not going to treat Brittany like she's a prize that you can flaunt." Santana said. She was getting angry by the minute. "But I will sing for Britt."

"And if she chooses me?" Artie smirked.

"Then I have to respect her decision." Santana said.

"Whatever, who knew you were such a sap? So do we have a deal?" Artie stretched out his hand. Santana held his forefinger between her thumb and forefinger and gave it a little shake.

"Wouldn't want any of you filth in me eh little boy?" Santana said and wiped her hand on her jean shorts and walked towards to where her brother was waiting for her.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"I'll explain on the way home." Santana said as she slid in the car.

* * *

Brittany saw Santana enter her room and she threw a tennis ball in her room to catch her attention. Which it did because Santana picked up the ball and started playing with it, spinning it around her palm. She sat down on her desk and Brittany lifted up her white board.

_I really like the song you sang in glee club today._

Santana smiled and wrote on her board.

_Thanks. I meant what I sang. I mean I won't sleep until you hear me out._

_Really?_

_Yeah, so could I explain now?_

Brittany bit her lip and nodded her head. Santana started to write on her board.

_Great give me 5 mins._

With that Santana left her room leaving Brittany confused. Later Brittany heard the rustling of leaves of the tree nest to her window. Santana emerged from the leaves and signalled Brittany to stand out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Brittany laughed once Santana made it inside her room.

"Talking to you." Santana said. Brittany went to her bed and lay on her stomach while Santana sat on the chair on Brittany's desk facing the blonde.

"I'm sorry." She began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't want to interfere with your relationship. You guys seemed… happy." Santana said looking down at her lap.

"But still Tana, you should've told me." Santana smiled at the use of her other nickname that only close family and friends use.

"I was going to tell you the other day."

"Yeah, Quinn told me that too." It was Brittany's turn to look down. "Sorry for not hearing you out." She said. She looked up when she felt her bed dip and Santana patted her hand.

"It's okay. You were mad. And you had the right to."

"You're too kind to me." Brittany said.

"Only to you." Santana smiled.

"So can we put this in the past now?" Brittany said. She sat up so she was face to face with Santana. Santana nodded her head and Brittany engulfed her in a hug. They pulled apart and their faces were only inches close and Brittany started to inch closer.

"Artie." Santana reminded.

"Way to ruin the mood San." Britt rolled her eyes but they haven't pulled apart their intimate embrace.

"But Britt." Santana said.

"Can we not think about him and his way?" Brittany pouted. Santana couldn't resist the look and lifted Brittany's chin.

"Stop pouting." She said as she pinched Britt's lips.

"Your fault." Brittany continued to pout.

"Then we'll have to deal with that." Santana closed the distance and pressed he lips slowly onto Brittany's thin lips. They didn't go any further but savoured each other's soft lips against theirs.

"Who's Artie?" Brittany said which made Santana giggle. Brittany pulled her towards her and pressed their lips together.

_Alex was right I should've given Santana some lady lovin' a little bit earlier._

* * *

**A/N**

**How was it? Finally it's our sem break so now I could update regularly :D Thanks a lot for all your support guys :]**

**Song used:**

**Won't go home without you – Maroon 5**


	10. Sing-off

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" Miguel asked Santana. The three siblings were walking around the park killing some time before dinner.

"Artie challenged her to a sing-off." Puck answered their brother. Santana nodded and offered her ice cream to Miguel.

Miguel shook his head. "I'm saving my appetite for dinner." He said.

"Suit yourself." Santana shrugged. Puck laughed

"Aren't you too old for a piggy back ride Tana?" He said.

"Well Miguel's not complaining. I'm saving my energy and walking means that I will consume some of it." Santana went back to eating her ice cream.

"She's really heavy." Miguel said sarcastically. "I could throw her and she would like end up in Japan." He continued. The twins laughed. "Sing-off?" He questioned.

"Yup, sing-off for Brittany." Santana said.

"You two will sing to win over Brittany? What will you sing?" Miguel asked again

"Yeah, something like that. I'm not sure yet. This week's assignment in glee club is sexy so…." Santana said. "I'll sing it with Noah." She continued.

"Oh I have an idea." Noah smirked. Santana had a feeling that her twin's choice was going to be interesting.

* * *

Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Puck were sitting in the waiting for the rest of the glee kids to arrive.

"So what are you gonna sing?" Rachel asked.

"Secret." Santana said.

"It will be awesome though" Puck smirked.

"You two are like joined at the hip. You've been together since you were like sperm cells." Quinn said. The twins high-fived and laughed. Just then Artie came walking in.

"Heads or tails Lopez." Artie said to Santana.

"Tails." Santana replied. Artie flipped the coin and it landed on his palm. "Well I guess I go first." Artie smiled then walked away to sit on the first level.

"He's creepy" Rachel whispered and the twins burst out in laughter.

* * *

"So who's next?" Mr. Sshue asked his students. Artie raised his hand. "Okay Artie the stage is yours."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Artie said. He nodded his head so the band could begin.

_**Oooh baby let's get naked**_

_**Just so we can make sweet love**_

_**All these sensations got me going crazy for you**_

Artie started dancing.

_**Inside on top of you**_

_**Grinding inside and out of you**_

_**Baby I know what to do**_

_**Baby I know what to do**_

_**So come on baby girl**_

_**Let's just take our clothes off**_

_**Just so we can make sweet love**_

"He dances well." Santana said to her brother who nodded in return. Artie was singing and dancing at the same time while maintaining eye contact with Brittany.

_**Oooh baby let's get naked**_

_**Just so we can make sweet love**_

_**All these sensations got me going crazy for you**_

_**Inside on top of you**_

_**Grinding inside and out of you**_

_**Baby I know what to do**_

_**Baby I know what to do**_

_**So come on baby girl**_

_**Let's just take our clothes off**_

_**Just so we can make sweet love**_

_**Sweet love, sweet love, sweet love**_

The song ended and Artie bowed and walked to his seat winking at Brittany who rolled her eyes laughing.

"Good job Artie. Anyone else?" Mr. Schuester continued.

"Mr. Schue, could I go next?" Santana spoke up. The teacher nodded his head and took his seat. Santana walked up and took a seat atop a stool and started plucking the chords to the song.

_**We got the afternoon **_

_**You got this room for two **_

_**One thing I've left to do **_

_**Discover me **_

_**Discovering you **_

_**One mile to every inch of **_

_**Your skin like porcelain **_

_**One pair of candy lips and **_

_**Your bubblegum tongue**_

Santana smiled as some of the members of the club were singing along with her.

_**Cause if you want love **_

_**We'll make it **_

_**Swim in a deep sea **_

_**Of blankets **_

_**Take all your big plans **_

_**And break 'em **_

_**This is bound to be awhile **_

_**Your body is a wonderland **_

_**Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands) **_

_**Your body is a wonderland**_

She looked over to Brittany catching her smiling.

_**Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face **_

_**I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase **_

_**You tell me where to go and **_

_**Though I might leave to find it **_

_**I'll never let your head hit the bed **_

_**Without my hand behind it**_

The two girls maintained eye contact throughout the song.

_**Damn baby **_

_**You frustrate me **_

_**I know you're mine all mine all mine **_

_**But you look so good it hurts sometimes **_

_**Your body is a wonderland **_

_**Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands) **_

_**Your body is a wonderland **_

_**Your body is a wonderland **_

_**Da da dup ba da da da **_

_**Ba ba dup ba la la la **_

_**Ba ba dup ba ba da da **_

_**Ba ba dup ba da da da **_

_**Ba ba dup ba ba da da **_

_**Ba ba dup ba da da da **_

_**Ba ba dup ba ba da da **_

_**Ba ba dup ba da da da**_

The glee kids clapped as Santana made her way back to her seat. "Good song Satan." Kurt said, Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah girl, you surprised me with you instrument skills." Mercedes piped in.

"Thanks guys." Santana smiled. She turned to look forward when she saw Brittany mouth _Your body is a wonderland_ She laughed and flicked the blonde girl's ear which the blonde giggled in return.

* * *

Artie kept knocking on the Pierce's door. "Britt! Open up please." The door finally opened but it was a different blonde who answered the door.

"What do you want Abrams?" Alex said. She looked down on him. She was pissed when she found out that Artie cheated on her sister.

"I came to explain and apologize." He said.

"Oh so now you have the guts to come walking here thinking that we would actually let you in? You should've thought about that before you decided so suck faces with that Motta girl. " Alex retorted.

"Please-"Artie's sentence was cut off when Brittany opened the door wider revealing herself.

"Alex let him in" She said quietly.

"But-"Alex started but Brittany cut her off.

"Well he did say he will explain, so why not hear him out?" Brittany said. Alex sighed and let the boy in. Once she closed the door she pulled on her sister's wrist.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hearing him out, it's not fair that I gave Santana a chance." Brittany replied.

"Don't tell me that you're gonna get back together." Alex said.

"Don't worry Lex, I won't" Brittany smiled and headed to the living room to talk to Artie. Instead she chilled behind the wall, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What's going on between you and Santana?" Artie started.

"There's nothing going on between me and Santana Artie. Aren't you the one who's supposed to be explaining?" Brittany said.

"I went with Sugar because I thought you were with Santana behind my back." Artie simply said.

Brittany look offended.

"So you guy never did anything?" Artie asked.

"No." Brittany answered. "But I have kissed Santana if you must know." Brittany continued. What they didn't know was Alex fist-pumped when she heard what Britt said.

"Well aren't we a hypocrite." Artie said. "And you said you never did anything."

"We didn't. And I kissed her we weren't together anymore." Brittany said.

"So we're not getting back to together?"

Brittany shook her head. "Nope. Why'd you think that?"

"Coz you let me in your house to make me explain and ask for forgiveness." Artie said

"I let you in because it's only fair that I hear you out too. Don't worry Artie I forgive you." Brittany replied.

"So I just made me hope for nothing?" Artie started to become angry.

"I didn't tell you to assume we were getting back Artie." Brittany said.

"Well that's just stupid." Artie said.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked. Just then Alex came barging in. "Okay Abrams, I've had enough. Why don't you accept the fact that Brittany dumped you and go back sucking faces with Sugar." She said glaring at the boy.

"Leave now or deal with joint forces of the Lopez and Pierce children." She warned. Artie nodded and stood up and leave still apparent in his features that he was angry because things didn't go as planned.

Alex closed the door and flopped down on the couch next to her sister.

"So you've decided to show Santana some lady lovin' eh." She elbowed Brittany.

Brittany laughed. "You're unbelievable."

* * *

Santana was playing with the tennis ball that Brittany threw the other day in her room when the said blonde came inside her room. She sat up on her bed and Brittany sat between her legs. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, kissing her cheek and started to play with the tennis ball on Brittany's lap.

"How was your day?" Brittany asked.

"Boring. Awesome now though." She smiled at the blonde. "You? Any eventful things?"

"Artie came over a while ago?" Brittany said.

Santana stopped playing with the ball. "He did? What did he say?"

"He tried to explain. Then he assumed that he was going to get me back. He got angry when he didn't get his way. Oh, he kind of said that I was stupid." Brittany said.

"He what?" Santana was getting angry.

Brittany laughed and kissed Santana's cheek. "Cute. Don't worry though Alex was there and warned him about the Lopez-Pierce alliance."

"Your sister's awesome." Santana laughed. She nuzzled Brittany's neck.

"Your body is a wonderland." Santana sang.

Brittany chuckled and pressed her lips to Santana's.

* * *

**A/N: So about two or three more chapters and this story is about to end. Thanks for all the support I really appreciate it :) What do you guys think about his chapter? Mistakes are all mine :D**

**Songs:**

**Sweet Love - Chris Brown**

**You Body Is A Wonderland -John Meyer**


End file.
